the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
The Slave Chronicles : Rebellion Against Tyranny
Note: for the purposes of this story Ahsoka has been aged up to 18, meaning she was born in 38BBY. All other things in the Star Wars universe will remain unchanged. ---- FEATURING Ahsoka Tano : A young Jedi with much to learn that has been transformed into a futanari girl by Zygerrian Scientists. She struggles to prove herself a true Jedi. {History: Ahsoka : The Togrutan Slave} Padme Amidala : A former senator of the Galactic Republic and now Mother to the New Hope Of The Galaxy. {History: Padme Amidala : A Senator's Seduction} Chun-Li : A Galactic Patrolwoman on a mission to stop injustice. After her freedom from slavery she strives to fight Tyranny. {History: Chun-Li : An Agent's Corruption} Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi : A Jedi master trying coping with his failures as a teacher and guardian of the galaxies last hope. Yoda : The Jedi Grand Master who plays a crucial role in ensuring the Jedi's survival and the passing on of its teachings. Bail Organa : A Galactic Senator who witnessed the crimes of the Empire and went on to cofound much of the Rebel Alliance as well as serve as the Adoptive Father of Princess Leia Organa. ---- =REVENGE OF THE SITH= Chapter I : The Fall Of The Republic {Ahsoka's POV} Ahsoka sat in the cargo hold, relived that her plan had succeeded. However Ahsoka was going to need a new pair of clothes. She dug through several compartments but her search came up fruitless. Ahsoka looked down at her penis that had been attached to her by The Zygerrians. They had twisted her, changed her and transformed her into this Futanari state. Ahsoka continued her search until she managed to locate a familiar outfit. It was her old Padawan garments. It suddenly occurred to Ahsoka that this was the same Slaver ship that she and her Master had infiltrated Zygerria with all those months ago. Ahsoka took the outfit and put it on. It was a little snug but it still fit. Boy did this bring back memories. {Padme's POV} Padme stared off into space. She missed Anakin and was saddened that he wasn't going to be there for the baby. She almost started to cry from just thinking about it but she held herself together. {Chun's POV} Chun activated the holo news to catch up on current events as she had been caught off from the outside world. {Ahsoka's POV} Ahsoka sat with her legs crossed she mediated and established a connection to the force. However something was amiss. She couldn't feel any energy coming from the Jedi Temple. {Chun's POV} We have breaking news that the republic has fallen! Coruscant is in turmoil as the Confederacy takes root. The Jedi have been slaughtered and we have no known survivors at this time! Chun fell back in her chair, How could this have happened? Padme are you hearing this! The Confederacy has won the war! What do we do now! {Ahsoka's POV} Ahsoka entered the cock pit. "We stay here for a few days and ride it out, Who knows what's in store for us back at home". (15 Days Later) {Ahsoka's POV} Ahsoka sat mediatating once more attempting to sense any Jedi. Ahsoka tried hard but her efforts were fruitless. Ahsoka thought of Master Plo, Unduli, Ti, And Secura. Ahsoka cussed at her self. She blamed herself, she should have been there. Ahsoka stood up and looked down at her Lightsaber. "I won't fail again". {Padme's POV} Padme turned on the holo news to discover another tragedy. Padme covered her mouth upon hearing the news. The newscaster reported that the Confederacy had signed a treaty with the former Galactic Republic. The two merged to form the First Galactic Empire. {Chun's POV} "How could this have happened? What are were they going to do now?" Suddenly she felt Ahsoka's warm hand on her shoulder comforting her. {Ahsoka's POV} "Chun, Padme, We will get through this. Just give me some more time to meditate. I will come up with a solution". Padme and Chun nodded in agreement as Ahsoka proceeded back to the rear room. She sat down and concentrated on the force. She just wanted guidance! Some Help! Everybody she knew was gone! Ahsoka punched the floor in frustration, but she calmed herself. "No, I'm better than this, I can do this!" Ahsoka focused in on the living force surrounding herself in it's currents. Then, suddenly she felt a pull in the force. It was a person, someone she knew. He was tired, battered, he had a beard- "Obi-Wan!" Ahsoka yelled out in excitement. She had thought he had long since been dead. The hologram recording of his execution must have been a fake. Ahsoka with this newfound confidence, narrowed her vision. She saw a Zygerrian slave outpost, but it wasn't Zygerria. Ahsoka had heard Liv and the Queen discussing it before. It was the world of Kadavo. Ahsoka lept to her feet and ran up to the Bridge. "Chun! Take us to the Kadavo System". Chapter II : Rescuing An Old Friend (3 Days Later) {Padme's POV} Padme observed the planet take shape before her as their Slaver ship that they had stolen had exited hyperspace. Padme wondered if what Ahsoka had thought was true. "Was Obi-Wan alive? If so, could this mean Anakin could be around as well?" Padme held hope as they descended downward. {Chun's POV} "Padme, stay here with the ship. I'll act as a Slaver and escort Ahsoka into the structure. We hopefully won't be long and be ready for a quick exit". Chun looked to see Padme nodding. "Good". Chun had done many missions undercover as a Galactic Patrolwoman. This role should come easy for her. Chun opened the closet and found a metal chain with matching choker collar. "Here Ahsoka put this on". {Ahsoka's POV} Ahsoka took the collar and put it around her neck. It was a tight fit. "Never thought I'd be wearing this again" Ahsoka said sarcastically. She had Chun then exited the ship. As they proceeded down the landing pad two guards greeted them. "What's your business here, love. Looking mighty fine there". {Chun's POV} Chun turned to answer the guard. "I am here to deliver this slave. She is in desperate need of processing. If you wouldn't mind taking her off my hands. As for myself I'd like to meet with whoever is in charge here. I'm scheduled for an assignment from him". The guard smirked. Looking at Chun's curvy body rearing through her revealing outfit. "Whatever you say". Chun and Ahsoka were led inside until they split up. {Padme's POV} Meanwhile Padme observed Ahsoka and Chun disappear into the massive processing center. She hoped they'd be okay. If anything went wrong they could end up slaves all over again. {Ahsoka's POV} The two horny guards led Ahsoka down a corridor to the processing chambers. The hall was empty so Ahsoka saw her golden oppurtunity. She pulled out her shoto saber that was strapped to her leg beneath her skirt and stabbed one of the guards through the eye she then reached by out with a force push slamming the other guard against the wall violently. "Where is the Jedi Kenobi, you better tell me if you care for your life!" The panicked guard talked immediately. "He's in the bottom chambers. His cell is being guarded by a score of Zygerrian soldiers. You'll never get through". Ahsoka smiled at the guard. "I have my ways", Ahsoka then force pulled the guard closer and impaled him with her shoto. "Vile slime". {Chun's POV} Chun was led by two guards two the top command tower. The three then took and elevator to the highest floor. They then exited into the room. Chun looked ahead in disgust to find a fat Zygerrian Male in a floating chair before her. "Chun kneeled down, "I have come with great news your worship". {Ahsoka's POV} Ahsoka continued onward until she reached the cell that the guard had described. He hadn't exaggerated one bit. The cellblock was crawling with Zygerrian guards. Ahsoka only had her shoto, but it wouldn't be a problem. Her powers have been increasing ever since she had reestablished her connection to the living force. Ahsoka then smirked as she concentrated her energy and unleashed a massive force Blast at the guards sending most them flying against the wall and instantly knocked out. Four guards remained. Ahsoka dashed at the first Slaver and used her force augmented strength to snap his neck she then through her shoto saber through the heart of the second guard, killing him immediately. Ahsoka then slammed the last two guards together with the force and thus knocking them out. Ahsoka smiled at her work. "I'm not impressed boys". {Padme's POV} Padme sat down on the bridge of their ship. She was in possession of Ahsoka's Lightsaber for her protection just in case any guards tried to board. To her relief everything had been quite. She just hoped that they'd hurry up. {Chun's POV} "Your worship the news is that I have come to free Obi-Wan Kenobi and kill you". The Zygerrian looked at Chun with disgust. "Guards subdue her!" Within seconds the guards charged Chun but she made quick work of them as she lept into the air and preformed a split kick. This sent both guards to ground knocked out with broken jaws. Before the boss could call for help. Chun grabbed a spear from on of the guards and threw it through the Zygerrian's chest, killing him. "So long your worship". {Ahsoka's POV} Ahsoka used her shoto saber the cut a hole through the door to Kenobi's room. She finally cut through and entered to see a horrifying picture. Obi-Wan was reatrained against the wall and he a shock collar on. He looked as if he been tortured for months. He was a bloody mess and he looked pathetically weak. Ahsoka's eyes nearly filled with tears at the site of him. She blamed herself, if she hadn't failed their mission would have succeeded and Obi wouldn't be in this situation. Now though she could make it right. Ahsoka moved toward Obi-Wan. "Mast Kenobi can you here me? I'm here to get you out of here". Obi-Wan looked up with a weak nod, "Ahsoka, you came back for me?" Ahsoka nodded as she freed Obi-Wan from his restraints. She then slung Obi-Wan over her back and ran for the landing pad. {Padme's POV} Padme looked out the the main view port. She saw Ahsoka carrying Obi-Wan running down the landing pad. Behind them were dozens of guards in pursuit. Padme ignited the engines and began to take off, she lowered the entrance ramp for Ahsoka as well. Padme then turned the ship and fired its canons at the Zygerrians. She must have blown dozens of the guards away when Ahsoka finally got onboard. Padme turned to see Ahsoka sit down in the seat next to her. "Where's Chun?" Padme asked. "The main tower! Top Floor! Let's Go!" Ahsoka yelled in response. Padme then fired a missile at the landing platform destroying it and causing it to crumble and fall into the pit below. She then flew upward to get Chun. {Chun's POV} Chun surfed through the Zygerrian network on the console. She read through their records and data files to discover what she had feared. The newly minted Galactic Empire had pardoned the Zygerrians for their slave crimes and thus endorsed their slave empire. Chun couldn't believe it. The Republic that she had once loyally served is all but a memory. Suddenly the windows behind her were blown out and a Zygerrian ship floated near them. The rear cargo door opened and Chun saw Ahsoka waving for her. "Come on!" Chun leaped into the ship and closed the door behind her. She walked up to the bridge. "Get us out of here Padme". Chapter III: A Shroud Of Darkness (20 Days Later) {Ahsoka's POV} Ahsoka walked up to Obi-Wan who was laying down. He had recovered significantly from his wounds. "I'm sorry Obi Ahsoka thought to herself. This is all my fault". Suddenly Obi-Wan awoke. {Obi-Wan's POV} Obi turned his head to see Ahsoka looking over him. "Ahsoka Is That You?!". {Ahsoka's POV} "Yes! You're safe now master. Are you alright?". {Obi-Wan's POV} "Better than I have been. Being in that complex was torture. It's good to see you". {Ahsoka's POV} Ahsoka leaned in and gave Obi-Wan a hug. "Well, I'm happy that you're all right". Ahsoka looked down at the ground. "What about Anakin and Rex?" {Obi-Wan's POV} Obi-Wan's smile disappeared. "Rex.... was killed long ago as for Anakin.......was taken by Dooku and I haven't seen him since. That was months ago. I'm afraid there is little hope. Even if he was alive.... we would have no idea where to look". {Ahsoka's POV} Tears filled her eyes. "How...why? Why did this have to happen master!? What do we do?". {Obi-Wan's POV} "We stay strong Ahsoka. We push onward. It's what he would have wanted". {Ahsoka's POV} "Alrght". Chapter IV: A Plan Of Action (30 Days Later) {Ahsoka's POV} "Padme, Chun, Obi-Wan we are here today to discuss a plan. We can't let this Empire rein over our freedoms. We must do whatever we can and if we fail we need an alternative. Padme you know." {Padme's POV} "Yes Ahsoka, I understand. The baby could end up being our last and only hope". {Ahsoka's POV} "That's right my lady. Now Obi-Wan I've been gathering information and it appears that Count Dooku is on the mustafar system. You are far more powerful than me. Only you can stop him". {Obi-Wan's POV} "I'll do what must be done, Ahsoka". {Ahsoka's POV} "Very Well, Master. Now as for myself. I will be going to Coruscant to investigate the Jedi Temple. There may be some evidence or survivors to be found". {Padme's POV} "I'm going with you Ahsoka. I want to see for myself what has happpened. Also I feel the need to get 3PO and Bail away from that planet". {Ahsoka's POV} "I can't let you do that my lady, for the sake of your own safety and your child--" {Padme's POV} "Don't worry about me Ahsoka. I'll have Chun at my side. Her Galactic Patrol training has moreover than prepared her for a mission like this, right Chun?" {Chun's POV} "She will be safe with me Ahsoka". {Ahsoka's POV} "Very well, May the Force Be With Us All". Chapter V: Recovering Allies {Ahsoka's POV} "So long, Obi-Wan!" Ahsoka called as Kenobi boarded the rear escape pod of the ship that launched him off to Mustafar. Then she went to the bridge and entered hyperspace to Coruscant. She then took the ship down through the atmosphere and landed it on a platform. "Go, Padme! Chun! Good Luck!". Ahsoka said as she sent her friends on their way. {Padme's POV} Padme entered her apartment to find 3PO waiting for her. "Hello 3PO! I need you help, get my things together, I'm going to find Bail Organa". Padme and Chun hopped into a speeder and flew to Bail's apartment. They entered to find it ransacked. "Oh no!" Padme screamed. {Chun's POV} "Don't worry Mistress Padme. I'll figure this out. After all it is my speciality". Chun observed the room to find furniture overturned and smashed vases, evidence of a struggle. She then found a splatter of blood on the floor. Chun removed a data scanner from her buxom a placed it close to the blood. "Data retrieval identify". The scanner calculated for a moment before it fed back information and the picture of the attacker. It was a match for a clone. {Padme's POV} "A Clone?! Why would a clone attack Bail?!" {Chun's POV} "I don't know my lady---Wait!" Chun heard something stirring behind the closet door. She went over to investigate when suddenly two Clone troopers bursted out and fired their stun blasters. One stun ring hit Chun square in the chest knocking the breath out of her. {Padme's POV} Padme quickly took out her blaster and shot both clones, killing both of them. "Why would they attack us!?" {Chun's POV} "I don't kno--" {Padme's POV} Padme turned her attention to see Bail Organa entering the room. He returned! "Bail are you alright?!" {Bail's POV} "Yes Senator Amidala, I'm alright. The Clones have turned against the Jedi. After the treaty was signed to birth the Empire a massive army of clones stormed the temple and elimated them all. I'm not a where of any survivors". {Padme's POV} "Oh No! We have to warn Ahsoka!" Chapter VI: The Fall of The Jedi {Ahsoka's POV} landed her Slaver ship on the landing pad in front of the Jedi Temple. She then descended down the access ramp with her lightsabers at her side. "R2, Stay with the ship". Ahsoka then continued onward to the Jedi temple's entrance. Several cloaked figures approached Ahsoka. They eyed her Lightsaber. "Master Jedi, we have been expecting you". Ahsoka looked at them in suspicion. She sensed their dark intentions. "You guys make terrible Jedi". Ahsoka drew her shoto and stabbed one the disguised figures in the chest and she kicked the other one in the face. The guard fell to the floor dazed. Ahsoka then threw off the man's hood to reveal his face. He was a clone! "What's going on here!? Why would you?" The clone made move for his blaster and Ahsoka saw this. She wasn't forced to end the clone's life before he could attack. Ahsoka dusted herself off and entered the Jedi Temple. She covered her mouth in horror. Thousands of dead Jedi literred the floors. Even younglings layed their lifeless. Ahsoka looked around and saw a young padawan sprawled out on the floor. she ran up to him in disbelief and check his pulse. He was dead, long gone. Ahsoka fell to her knees. "I should have been here!" She said to herself. "How could this have happened!" Suddenly Ahsoka heard someone approach from behind, It was Yoda! {Yoda's POV} "Ahsoka, Here you are. Surprised I am. Glad to see you I am". {Ahsoka's POV} Ahsoka looked to Master Yoda in distress. "Master what do we do?! What has happened!?" {Yoda's POV} "Fallen the Jedi Have" {Ahoska's POV} "But How?!" {Yoda's POV} "Know I do not. A return home signal there is. Disable it we must!" {Ahsoka's POV} Ahsoka pulled herself together, "You're right Master. We'll reset it and warn away any surviving Jedi". Ahsoka and Yoda headed down the temple's halls littered with dead Jedi. They eventually reached the location of the beacon. Ahsoka knealt down and deactivated it. "There". She said. "But, Who could have done this?" {Yoda's POV} Yoda's look saddened. Inside he knew the answer. "Killed by a Lightsaber this padawan was not a blaster". {Ahsoka's POV} "Who!?" {Yoda's POV} Yoda gave Ahsoka a saddened look. "Know I do not, clouded my mind is. Leave this place at once we must". {Ahsoka's POV} Ahsoka and Yoda headed outside the temple and boarded her ship. "Hold on Master, I have a pick up to make!" Ahsoka flew at full throttle onward. She landed her ship on the landing pad to see Padme, Chun, Bail and a familiar protocol droid approaching. {Padme's POV} "Ahsoka the Clones!!" {Ahsoka's POV} "I know, come on!" Ahsoka waited for everyone to get on board before firing the thrusters and heading for the relay point. Chapter VII: A New Hope Ahsoka landed the Slaver craft on the asteroid medical facility that they were set to meet up on. Obi-Wan was already there waiting. "Master, What happened did you find Anakin, Dooku or anything?" Obi-Wan's eyes were filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry Ahsoka, Padme---. Anakin is dead and so is Dooku. A new Sith Lord has risen by the name of Darth Sidious and he has a new apprentice Darth Vader. I've managed to defeat him for now but he will return'. Ahsoka lost her breath. "Anakin dead! A new Sith Lord along with his apprentice! How can this be!" Padme was taking it even worse as upon the news she fainted to the ground. Ahsoka regained her composure. "Quick get her to a medical bay". The doctors layed Padme down on the medical operating table then they delivered news. "We are losing her. We need to act quickly to save the babies". Ahsoka eyes widened. "Twins!" She thought for a moment would do anything for the lives of her children. "Do what you must doctor". Ahsoka then walked up to Padme. "Padme you'll get through this!" Padme shook her head, she fealt her will to live slipping away. "No Ahsoka, I'm not. The babies Luke...Leia must be protected. Don't let this Sith win. Anakin wouldn't want this. But...I'm sorry. So long Ahsoka.....". Padme's heartbeat stopped and the doctors declared her dead. Tears filled Ahsoka's eyes. "I promise Padme, I promise". Ahsoka turned to Obi-Wan and Bail. "Now what do we do". Yoda replied. "Into exile we must go". Ahsoka nodded. "Go into hiding on Dagobah, I will" Yoda said. "I will take the girl with me to Alderaan. My wife and I have always dreamed of having a baby girl. She will be loved with us" Bail said. 'Very well" Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "I will take the boy and watch over him on Tatooine. I'll bring him to his family". Ahsoka watched as everyone answered. "I'll go into hiding on Felucia, it's remote and far from the Empire's reach". Bail looked around. "It is settled then, May the force be with us all". The heroes then departed to wait for the day that a new hope wouldn't make itself known to the Galaxy. ---- =THE DARK TIMES: Chronicles of Ahsoka= ---- Chapter I: Arriving on Felucia Ahsoka touched down in Felucia's jungles in her small ship. She sighed as she hopped out of the cock pit. "How could this have happened?!" Ahsoka yelled as she punched the ground. Tears filled her eyes. "What do I do? Master! I wish you were here!" Suddenly Ahsoka heard a ruffling in the fauna. She reached for her shoto attached to her waist band. "Who's there?!" Ahsoka took a step foward. "Show yourself!" Suddenly a cean creature of plant like body structure jumped out from the brush. "One of the primatives" Ahsoka sighed. "Get out of here!" She yelled at the creature. However the creature shrugged off Ahsoka's command and began to yell and howl. "What the hell is he doing?" Ahsoka thought. Soon after she found out as dozens of other primatives lept out from cover. "Oh no". Ahsoka pushed three of the creatures back as another jumped onto her back. "Get off!" she yelled as Shen threw the native to the ground. "I don't want to hurt to hurt you!" Ahsoka unleashed a force attack on several of the other primatives and attempted to run when a native trapped her ankle bringing her to the ground. "Damn!" Ahsoka attempted to kick free when another native kicked her in the stomach. "JUHH!" Ahsoka gasped as the air was knocked out of her. The Felucians continued to attack Ahsoka until she passed out from the damage and succumbed to her attackers. "No!" She yelled as she lost consciousness. Chapter II: Captured by Primatives Ahsoka groggily awoke to find herself bonded too a stone slab by vines around her wrists and ankles. "No!" Ahsoka said to herself. "I can't let this happen!". Suddenly half a dozen primatives approached her. The creatures were vile and deformed and lacked any humanoid features. However before Ahsoka could think the felucians advanced. The first creature stepped foward and wripped off Ahsoka's belt and lightsabers. The next vile creature then grabbed Ahsoka's skirt. "Stop! Please! Don't do what I think you are going through do!" The creature ignored Ahsoka and continued to rip apart her skirt at the seams. Within a moment the skirt was completely destroyed reaveling the tops of Ahsoka's stockings and her black g-string throng and the budge it concealed. "No!!" Ahsoka yelled as the creatures tentacle arm sucked at her crotch. "UHHH! No!" Her underwear were ripped off revealing her throbbing penis. "PLEASE!" Ahsoka pleaded. The creature placed its tentacle Around Ahsoka's cock and tightened its grip. "AHHH! NO!!" The creature stroked Ahsoka's penis violently as it stroked up and down. "Please, Ahh! Ahsoka begged knowing full well how sensitive her penis was due to Zygerrian modifications. The creature seemed to posses some form of electrical charge in it's body as it's currents flowed into Ahsoka causing her immense pain. The creature massaged her dick violently bringing it to its full erect length. "AHHH! I CANT'T HOLD IT ANY LONGER!" Ahsoka realeased her load as she came from her penis in a violent orgasm. "OHHHHHHH! NAHHHHH!" The creature then all ganged up on Ahsoka and closed in as they all gang raped Ahsoka from every angle and hole penetrating her deeply. Ahsoka eyes filled with tears as the primatives' members and tentacles thrusted into her. There was no one to help Ahsoka now. Chapter III: Communing With The Natives Ahsoka awoke the next morning covered in cum. "Uhhh. What happened?" Ahsoka looked down at herself. She clenched her fist in anger that she failed in holding off the Beests. She had been disgraced and was powerless to stop it.